Come Back to Me
by Nomzyy
Summary: Orochimaru and Itachi are dead. But Sasuke still wants to get revenge on Konoha. When Sakura begs him to come back to Konoha in middle of a forest. He stabs her and leaves her to die. He finally hears the truth from Itachi and decides to return to Konoha. But will they accept him with open arms? Rated T (will change). SasuSaku & NaruHina (main pairings). NejiTen, ShikaIno & more?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Come Back To Me**

Chapter One: Memories

• • • • •

_"I know how you feel." The pink haired kunoichi had said with a teary voice. She was behind him, and he knew that she was at least 3 meters away. "Please don't leave. You can't just leave like this."_

_"You talk too much." He said slowly turning around while pulling a kunai form his pouch. With great speed he grabbed the kunai into her abdomen and twisted it. He could feel the dampness of blood on his knuckles that were exposed from the armor he wore under his long sleeved kimono-like shirt._

_Her glowing emerald eyes were wide open and her mouth agape. Small trails of tears were still visible in the midnight darkness. Her shaky hands had found it's way up to where his hands still lingered, gripping the kunai. Her hands gripped his hands as she smiled; the corner of her pink lips had a trail of blood that was flowing down her chin. _

_Then she coughed, her crimson red blood splattered all over his white shirt, but in the darkness, all he could see was small specs of black. He slowly pulled his hand away and watched as she fell to the ground on her knees still looking up at him. But instead of a smile, it was replaced with a frown. She looked down to inspect her stab wound. She put her hand to the cut on her abdomen, feeling her blood on her red tank top. _

_Sasuke knew that she knew how to heal herself, but why wasn't she healing herself? He had kept track about Team 7's whereabouts. Not to mention every other ninja from before he left to join with Orochimaru. He had gotten the revenge he had wanted on Itachi. He had killed him and now was sure to have a bounty on him. But why had she gone all this way to bring him back? The one thing that Sasuke wanted to do was get his revenge on Konoha._

_Sasuke turned around and slowly started to walk away from her. He didn't look back, but he heard wheezing, he knew she was going to die a slow painful death. Even though they had been in Team 7 together, he wanted to get revenge on all of them. He wanted them to suffer. It wasn't just about Itachi anymore. Tobi had called it child's play, but he always wanted Konoha to suffer._

_"S-Sas…uke…" he heard her whimper. Her hoarse voice had cut through him. He didn't want to turn around. He _couldn't _turn around. All the memories of Team 7 came flooding back: the bells, the tree-climbing assignments, and competing with Naruto. _

_"Sakura," he simply stated, "Thank you."_

_She blinked for a quick second, wanting to reach out to him, but he was already too far away. He was slowly blending into the dark forest, which was surrounding her. She closed her eyes and quickly opened them again to find him gone. He had disappeared—again. She wasn't able to stop him from leaving. He was gone. _

_She sighed, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, why hadn't she already started to hear herself? She could tell that she was loosing a lot of blood and probably wasn't going to make it. She slowly laid on her right side, making soft grunting noises as she could feel the sharp pain where he had stabbed her._

_Why didn't he kill me? She wondered as she slowly pulled off her left glove. Her hands started to emit green chakra and she lowered her hand onto her wound. She couldn't stop the internal bleeding or the open wound. All her chakra was gone just trying to search for Sasuke._

_She blinked slowly, everything started to get blurry. She took a deep breath. _This is it. _She thought. She fell back onto her back, gasping for air, which barely came. She started to choke on her blood and tried coughing it up, but it didn't make any difference. Her eyes became heavy and she started to wheeze again. She smiled at the thought of her, Naruto, and Sasuke as one team again. She closed her eyes and decided to just stop trying and die peacefully._

**Note: **Omg. This was so hard to write, I really hope you guys like it. This is obviously in the past. This chapter is kinda skipping around through the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden series. I do admit: I tried to not cry while reading this chapter. I know that Sasuke might be a little bit mean in this chapter, but I was listening to this sappy song after playing Black Ops 2. And, well, yeah. Please write a review to let me know what you think or any grammar errors, or even ideas. There will be a second chapter. Hehe. Thank you for reading my story….and this. -_-


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's Revenge

**Disclaimer(ish): **This chapter will mostly be about the most recent anime episode (and knowing me, I will just skip all the sappy shit and start it when Itachi finishes.), not including the episodes when it's all about Nagato. SPOILER: Tobi is Obito. J/s. Anyways, enjoy. Oh, and if the story isn't correct…tell me. So I can fix it. -_-

**Come Back to Me**

Chapter Two: Sasuke's Revenge

• • • • •

**5 months after first chapter**

"…it was either our entire clan—including you. But I asked for Konoha to spare just you." Itachi said. After saying that, he slowly started making hand signs for Kabuto to copy. The Reanimation Jutsu had been released, and at that instance Itachi and turned around and started limping towards Sasuke.

Sasuke had just started to piece everything together: His brother wasn't the cold-hearted brother he thought he was. His older brother, who he had killed with his own hands, had chosen save him over the whole Uchiha clan, even his own parents—Itachi had sat behind their father and mother crying endlessly, asking for forgiveness.

Sasuke started to look wide-eyed at Itachi as he started to walk closer and closer.

"I'm…so sorry," he said, inching closer to Sasuke, "I'm so very sorry for lying to you from the beginning and not being completely honest with you."

Itachi wrapped his hand around Sasuke's neck and touched foreheads with him, "I was just trying to keep my little brother safe." Itachi had the slightest smirk on his face. Since he was a reanimation, his paper-like skin had started to peel off and he was slowly disappearing, "Konoha…was meant to keep you safe." Were his last words as let go of his brothers neck and started walking back to Kabuto, which he then became a big pile of paper.

Sasuke looked at the big, somewhat fluffy looking pile of paper. _Konoha was meant to keep you safe. _Sasuke thought about going back to Konoha. But all the things that he had done: leaving the village, almost killing Naruto the one day by the statues which he had knocked Naruto out cold. Not to mention killing Sakura.

_Sakura… _Her name was so beautiful. It was just so pleasing to say. He would always remember her bright pink colored hair, and her emerald green eyes, which had been so soul piercing the one day she had confronted him in the forest.

Sasuke started walking out of the gigantic cave that he had been in for the past hour. He needed to get back to Konoha. Maybe they might not accept him, but he would try. Maybe revenge wasn't the only thing that could heal someone.

_I know how you feel. _She couldn't possibly know how he felt. Ever since Ninja School she always seemed like a spoiled brat, always trying to get his attention, doing things like growing out her hair so that it was long enough to reach her butt.

But when he saw her that one day 5 months ago…her hair was cut short, like, shoulder length short. It was actually pretty decent, and she looks better. He chuckled at the thought of her chest. It was bigger, surprisingly. Not that he…_cared. _

Sasuke felt his cheeks getting hot.

_What the…? _

He did _not _have feelings for this pink haired kunoichi.

He kicked a small rock on the dirt road as his sandals make 'tak' noises.

_I wonder how has everyone been doing for the past 3 years. _

**Note: **I think I actually finished this story a while ago…but I didn't update the actual story. Hah, I'm stupid. I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't long; I really have a hard time writing long chapters. If I do, I force it out and it comes out crappy…yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhh. And if I wait to continue the story on a different day…I just totally forget what I was writing about.

Thanks for reading. c:


End file.
